The Animorphs Soundtrack According to Me
by Lenalaye
Summary: Yeah, It's been done. You probably haven't heard of a lot of the songs anyway.....I AM NOW TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR MUSIC VIDEOS!!! IF YOU LIKE THESE SONGS AND WANT TO SEE THEM AS MUSIC FICS, TELL ME. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER SONGS YOU THINK WOULD BE BETTER


The Animorphs Soundtrack

The Animorphs Soundtrack. ( ones with stars mean that I have made music videos for them, check them out sometime maybe!) For some of the unknown songs, I choose lyrics that made me think of animorphs

**Characters**

**Jake-By Myself*(Linkin Park)**

**Rachel-Crawling*, Place for my Head*(Linkin Park)**

**Tobias- Faceless Man* (Creed),It's My Turn to Fly ( The Urge){ _It's my turn to fly, father _**

_be with me tonight, I'm right on target, keep the faith alive...._}

**Marco- Krpytonite (3 Doors Down), I don't know the name (Blind **

Melon, the really famous song.) 

**Ax- What if? ( Creed). Safe ( Dido) { _I wish I could be safe in my own skin, I wish I could be _**

_happy again, but I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself..._}

**Cassie-Inside us All (Creed), Animal Song ( Savage Garden)**

**Elfangor- Cosmic Castaway ( Electrasy) , { _and I'll take over, cuz I'm no loser and I'm in and your not, bad dreams lost thoughts, in here I'm nothing, a cosmic castaway_} Gravity(Delirious) { _My head's spinning the world's twisted. My head's twisted the world's spinning around, around, around....}_**

**Visser Three( One, whatever)- My Way (Limp Bizkit)**

**Crayak- Break Things ( Limp Bizkit)**

**Ellimist- Karma Slave (Splashdown)**

**Taylor- Beautiful (Creed)**

**David- Fire Escape ( Fastball) _{ and I'll be the rain, falling on your fire escape and I may not be the man you want me to. I can be myself, how 'bout you? I don't want to dream come true. I can be myself, how 'bout you?}_**

**Couples Songs**

**Cassie and Jake-Breathing*(Lifehouse), Adia ( Sarah McLaughin) **

**Tobias and Rachel- Crash and Burn ( Savage Garden)**

**Estrid and Ax- Pushing me Away* ( Linkin Park)**

**Aldrea and Dak- Like Lovers Holding On (Texas) _{ Just a boy and girl trying to change _**

_and cold, cold world.... And I....I can remember....Look around, _

_there's still people holding on. And I...I can remember.....the world goes on and on and we're _

_left like lovers holding on...}_

**Elfangor and Loren- Go the Distance (Michael Bolton song, ya **

know for that mockery of a myth movie Hercules?)

**Toomin and Aguella- A Thousand Years* (Sting) { look at the music video}**

**Miscellaneous!!!**

**Song for any Visser- Company Car*-(not a music video but something) (Switchfoot)**

**Song for the Hork-Bajir Valley ( animorphs and hork-bajir alike)- Not Quite Paradise **

(Bliss) _{ took the path that leads to existence, into the great unknown, no directory _

_assistance, now you're on your own.....because it's not quite paradise, it sure feels like home, _

_not quite paradise, we can run to home, it'll be all right, no it's no quite paradise..._},Hands

(Jewel) { thought this would be a cool fight song or just something all of them would get 

around and sing}

**Song for the Animorphs in General- Renegade Survivor (Wailing **

Souls) { _I'm a renegade survivor, a new age warrior, trekking the universe, searching for the _

_future}_, Life Uncommon ( Jewel) _{ fill your life with love and bravery and you shall lead a _

_life uncommon} _

**Song for Missions- Original Pranksters ( Offspring), Mission **

Impossible Song ( Limp Bizkit), It's My Life ( Bon Jovi)

**Song for Controllers- Zombie (Cranberries), Flag Pole Sitta (Harvey Danger)**

**Song for when the Animorphs met Elfangor-** Are You Ready? ( Creed)

**As for the Megamorphs….**

**MM#1- We Are ( Verticle orizon**

**MM#2-Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Aerosmith, thanx to poncho d!)**

**MM#3- Renegades of Funk ( Rage Against the Machine)**

**MM#4- Parallel Universe (Red Hot Chili Peppers) **

Okay, my head is empty. I'm sure there are better ones but my mind is sorta……ya know…..out there……DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO DO MUSIC VIDEOS TO ANY OF THESE? IF YOU HAVE A SONG YOU THINK WOULD BE GREAT FOR A MUSIC VIDEO THAT I MISSED, TELL ME! I AM GALAXY738@AOL.COM, AND I AM NOW OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! ( plus, you get a little thanx and dedication in the opening if you suggested the song I picked. If you think it's rare, just send me the lyrics. )


End file.
